


(my) universe

by LilJiji



Series: Domestic singers [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous alternative universe, Bonding over cartoons, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Playing instruments, Seungmin calls Felix pixie, Singing, They are adults that work, They are together and spend time watching steven universe ok?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Seungmin and Felix have been together for so long and they've been roommates for a little more. There is always something they enjoy doing on the weekends together and today Felix asks him to watch some old Steven Universe episodes with him.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: Domestic singers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122350
Kudos: 20





	(my) universe

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved this idea since I am getting obsessed with S.U. again so I hope you enjoy this little thing.

Another day in which they wake up next to each other.

If feels like magic every time.

Having by your side the softest person in the word is endearing.

Felix is like _sunshine_ , not a mystery even their friends call him that, he is warm and gives love and is full of positive thoughts and sweet things.

Felix has sweet habits as well.

Baking all kind of cakes and pies, singing to flowers, smiling in his sleep and clinging to others, leaving kisses on the forehead before going to sleep – it doesn’t matter what him and Seungmin were doing before, how much they kissed already, how much they had fun or lost in each other’s pleasure, he still gives that kind of kisses – and watching kids’ cartoons.

Seungmin is so lucky to wake up to this view every single day. Felix’s hair is growing longer, his head is a big fluffy ball, his freckles make him look like a prince and Seungmin loves to trace constellations on his face with his fingers. Felix’s little fingers gently hold Seungmin’s hand, the other one is on his head playing with some stray strands and Seungmin is in love all over again.

It’s been some years since they got together but nothing really changed when it happened – their friends tease them again and again about the couple acting like a married couple: not the ones that always bicker but the ones that love and cherish what they have always – and Seungmin’s not that surprised. The way they share a space and bond over different things brought them together, and what they have is destined to last, he is so sure of it.

As Felix opens his eyes slowly, the first thing he does is to bring the other’s hand to his lips and kiss his fingers one by one. Seungmin is sure his heart just skips a beat every time it happens. He should be used to it by now, but no, it feels like the first time _every_ time.

Seungmin leans in for a kiss, Felix’s hands going to his chest and up till they place at the sides of his neck, deepening the kiss and Seungmin wants to drown in Felix’s sweet scent.

When they are lucky enough to have a free day from work, they take it slow.

They take their time to wake up, to kiss, to embrace each other, to whisper sweet nothings – except Seungmin never thought of them as _nothing_ and neither did Felix – in between their kisses. They take their time to get out of bed, shower together and prepare breakfast.

There is something magical in eating with Felix every morning, he will never grow bored of it. Staying in each other’s lap, kissing while making pancakes – making a mess with the butter since that’s the _only_ sweet thing Felix is still struggling to prepare – and kissing while cleaning their tiny kitchen.

It’s been years, but it feels like the first time.

Their life it’s been like a first time every day, they are their first times for a lot of things and Seungmin wouldn’t change a thing, neither would Felix.

After cleaning around the whole apartment – Felix is positive it wasn’t that messy last night but now that he’s fully awake he disagrees with his past self so much – they settle down to do some activities together.

So Felix, like the sweetest person he is, proposes to watch Steven Universe on their big tv while they take care of some other stuff. That being, Felix writing a couple recipes down in his big notebook and Seungmin writing on his bullet journal what he did the day before – the blame is all on him for losing track of time and losing himself in Felix completely.

Doing different things together makes Seungmin feel so fulfilled in life. Everything is ok because he gets to spend time with the love of his life. And Felix thinks the same, which makes Seungmin double happy.

Felix turns on the tv and looks up some old episodes, when Steven was just finding out about his legacy and what the gems truly are.

Seungmin has to admit he didn’t watch many episodes of the show, but he knows a lot of the plot since Felix has crushes on some of the gems and never shuts up about Garnet and how much it means to him. Seungmin likes Pearl the most, and Connie since she is such an amazing girl that grows so much throughout the whole time.

Of course, Felix finds _that_ episode, the one where Garnet explains Steven how she was formed. With one last look at his boyfriend and him nodding, the plays it.

The episode starts with Garnet waking Steven up, a part that, Seungmin must admit, makes his heart incredibly soft. It feels so domestic, the gems caring for the little boy. Seungmin loves to see this kind of tropes, the _found family_ ones, and he can quite associate them to what he feels when they both are together with their friends as well.

While the images change and Garnet’s story proceeds, Felix stops what he is doing and looks mesmerized at the tv, Seungmin’s eyes flickering between him and the tv, his journal abandoned.

He’s almost done anyways, but he doesn’t want to miss a second of Felix’s face lightening at the part where Sapphire and Rubin fuse to form his favorite character.

Felix coos loudly at that, then the scene changes again and gets very confusing and before he can go back to write another word in his journal, the two gems jump into the nowhere.

Felix starts making a voiceover of the rest of the episode till the song, Seungmin finishing writing before he starts singing.

Felix may be a little shy when singing, but his voice is adorable. It may be low in a lot on cases but when he sings, it’s even prettier and so damn sweet.

The episode ends with Garnet meeting Rose, and Felix, after pressing pause before the next episode starting, urges Seungmin to get next to him on the couch. He complies and gets Felix in his lap, back pressed on his chest as Felix presses search again to look for other episodes, explaining what happens next and Seungmin leaves pecks all over his nape and shoulder.

At some point Felix gasps, and Seungmin looks up to the tv.

 _Oh, that episode_.

The one Seungmin and Felix spoke about so many times.

The one where Greg has to be the babysitter of a friend’s baby and Rose helps him, or not quite well but anyways, they spoke about that one when Rose said something about emotions and human beings that are bound to change while gems cannot and they really started speaking about emotions and how we all perceive them differently but in the end, they are pretty simple but not quite and now Seungmin remembers that kiss like it was yesterday. Everything about their arguments was confusing but they got each other well. And that’s when Seungmin got the perfect concept of connection. Connecting with someone, connecting with Felix.

“You wanna play that one, _pixie_?” Seungmin asks, one hand ruffing his hair.

Felix blushes at the petname like it’s the first time Seungmin calls him that. Or maybe is a reminder of the night before, Seungmin’s not sure why but Felix is cute all flushed from so little.

“I don’t know, I was thinking about a song as well…” Felix’s answer takes a while to arrive, but when it does, his voice is so soft Seungmin has to lean closer to hear him.

“What about we watch some more episodes and look for the songs after lunch?” Seungmin offers, his hand going down to his tummy to rub it a tittle, tickling the other and Felix lets out a giggle, nodding.

“We can play together as a training exercise so tomorrow we can skip that and go right to Jisung’s, to register something.” Seungmin murmurs in his ear and kisses the shell. Felix hums at his words and presses play.

Jisung will be happy to know they remember to go find him tomorrow to register some songs, unless the last time.

After a little while though, they let the episodes go ahead and they kiss more than actually watching. They still hear and know what is happening in the random episodes they are playing – Steven going to save his father from the diamonds, another episode in which Steven helps his friends do something Seungmin doesn’t quite catch and his favorite episode, the one where they meet the biker and Pearl gets a crush on them – but it’s more in the background while they kiss and cuddle.

After lunch – they take their time in preparing some pasta and eat some cake as well after – Seungmin keeps his promise in looking for the songs that Felix wants to sing together.

They go to their room, comfortably sinking in the big bed and look for the songs. They find them pretty easily, and Seungmin’s pretty happy to know that some are pretty easy to play at the guitar, so he takes it and looks for the notes and chords of some in particular.

Felix’s first choice is _What can I do (for you)_ and Seungmin knows that one pretty good.

So they start with some exercises to get ready before they take a sit and try to synchronize.

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do that no one else can do?_

Felix’s voice is sweet as Rose’s, it has that way to express words that almost drives Seungmin crazy as he follows along.

_I like the way_

_Human beings play_

_I like playin’ along_

Seungmin takes on the adlibs a little and then plays a couple chords more to make it sound better and make Felix giggle again.

“You become better at those notes every day, pixie.” Seungmin says and kisses his lips tenderly.

“Thank you, I love singing with you.” Felix kisses him back, taking his hand and squeezing it.

“I love you so much, pixie.” Seungmin says on his lips and Felix blushes.

“Love you too, baby.”

They look for some other different ones and they both agree to try _Giant Woman_ since Seungmin knows the lyrics a little and the chords by heart.

And Felix shows Seungmin just how good he is becoming in getting higher notes, he really enjoys singing in a higher register now and Seungmin is so proud of him.

Seungmin decides to not sing this one and let Felix show the skills he’s being even more confident in these days.

_You might even like being together_

_And if you don’t it won’t be forever_

Felix stands up from the bed and dances around, Seungmin playing with even more enthusiasm as his boyfriend having fun like this.

_But if it were me_

_I’d really wanna be a giant woman_

_A giant woman_

And Seungmin sings the last part together with him.

_All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman_

The last words coming slower and so in rhythm with Felix’s voice Seungmin can’t believe they are so in tune, but he shouldn’t be surprised.

They pause their singing to drink something and Seungmin takes his hand and pulls him on the bed again, making out slightly as Felix’s whole body keeps him in place.

It will always be Felix, to make his heart flatter, to make him feel so good from so little, to make him see stars in plain day and to make him love so much.

When it’s Seungmin’s turn to choose a song, he goes for _Do it for her_ and Felix claps happily.

“Would you like to play it for me, pixie?”

Felix nods excited.

Seungmin pretty glad to see the other grew confident in that too.

When he first started playing the piano, he was a little scared he’ll not make it. The piano is an instrument he was a little scared of, but now Felix is becoming so good.

And as Seungmin puts back his guitar, Felix takes a sit in front of the instrument and Seungmin next to him, the _magic_ starts.

Because that’s what it is, magic.

Felix is like a magical being that has his heart completely.

Seungmin enjoys singing like Pearl, he likes how her voice is so clear and he wants to do it just like her.

_Keep your stance wide_

_Keep your body lowered_

_As you’re moving forward_

_Balance is the key_

He also likes when Connie’s voice is supposed to come and take Pearl one’s and Felix does the adlibs for him, which are only encouraging words they used to say to each other every time.

_You just think about the life you’ll have together after the war_

It feels magical, to have Felix sing and play with him. Nothing else exists around, when it’s Felix’s presence in his life.

And singing the same words together feels even more magical, even better, even more _perfect_.

_You do it for her, and now you say_

Felix plays the last notes and in the silence that their room becomes, he says the last words as Seungmin takes him hand.

_I’ll do it for him_

Seungmin kisses his palm softly and Felix laughs.

He could get drunk from the noises Felix does.

They start kissing again, losing themselves in each other like there is no tomorrow, or maybe as a reminder that tomorrow belongs to them, every space they share belongs to they both.

Together.

Because they are each other’s world, universe, safe place, big _magical_ world.

**Author's Note:**

> I did indeed write Seunglix again, they are so sweet💕


End file.
